WORDS TO SAY
by Furasawa99
Summary: [AU] "Ugh, kau pasti kedinginan" "Jadi, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku sunbaenim?" Twoshot yang mengisahkan seorang yeoja yang tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membuat seorang Jeong Taekwoon melihatnya. VIXX's Leo X OC. Requested by DioRah -nee-san-. Warn inside. Mind to RnR?
1. Want You Look At Me

**Disclaimer:**

Jeong Taekwoon ciptaan Sang Khalik. Fura tidak lebih dari sekedar pinjam nama dan memiliki OC. Namun Jellyfish Ent. tetap yang membuat Fura mengenalnya sebagai partner duo VIXX LR bersama Ravi *-*

 **Warning:**

OoC, AU, twoshot, etc.

 **Rated:**

T

 **Genre:**

Romance

Hurt/Comfort

Schoollife

 **Main Cast:**

VIXX's Leo

OC!Jung Hyejin

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Taekwoon- _sunbaenim_!"

Gadis bersurai gelap yang sejak tadi berlari meneriakinya kini menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda bersurai gelap yang pergi bersama dua temannya -yang Hyejin kenali sebagai Jaehwan dan Hakyeon- hanya terlihat punggungnya saja yang semakin menjauh dari Hyejin. Dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah, gadis itu mengusap peluh yang menghidrasi kulitnya sambil menggumam.

"Menyebalkan!"

HYEJIN POV

Aku berjalan di koridor deretan kelas X. Sekarang sudah jam istirahat. Saat-saat seperti ini memang hanya tempat bernama kantin lah yang selalu ramai. Namun kali ini aku tidak sedang berjalan menuju tempat itu. Yang aku tuju saat ini adalah taman samping gedung sekolah. Setiap sedang kesal aku memang selalu di sana. Di sana banyak bunga-bunga cantik nan harum yang selalu membuatku nyaman.

Di sinilah aku. Begitu tiba di tempat yang terhampar beragam tanaman hias dan bunga-bunga indah, keharuman mereka segera menyambutku. Aku pun berjalan menuju kursi taman. Kududukkan diriku di kursi panjang ini sambil sesekali menghela napas.

Apa yang aku lakukan? Pikirku dalam hati. Benar juga, untuk apa aku berlari dengan sebatang cokelat ini sambil berteriak-teriak ke arahnya? Taekwoon- _sunbaenim_ , sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan bisa membuatmu melihatku. Ah, aku pikir aku hanya ngelantur. Jung Hyejin bermimpi untuk mendekati kakak kelasnya yang keren dan cukup terpandang itu, huh? Yang benar saja.

Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri, beginilah aku. Sejak masuk sekolah ini, kakak kelasku itu memang sudah banyak menyita perhatianku. Ya, perhatian siswi lain juga pastinya. Berkali-kali aku mengikutinya, melihat apa saja kegiatan yang sudah menjadi hobinya, memperhatikannya, dan beragam sikap sosok ' _secret admirer_ ' lainnya. Namun begitu waktu terus berlalu, aku pun merasa ingin menjadi lebih dari itu. Tapi, yang benar saja, gadis biasa-biasa saja seperti aku ini memangnya bisa apa?

Setelah lama menunduk, kualihkan pandanganku ke arah sebatang cokelat yang kuletakkan di sebelahku. Terhitung bukan pertama kalinya aku mencoba mendekati lelaki berwajah tegas itu. Taekwoon- _sunbaenim_ , kenapa sulit sekali mendekatimu? Bukan, itu memang tidak sulit. Hanya saja, kenapa sulit sekali membuatmu melihatku?

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Ini prolog atau apa sih? /malahtanya/

Yosh! Fura kambek dengan fict requestan Rah-eonnie. Huwaaa maaf baru terwujud sekarang dan justru dimulai dengan kegajean seperti ini.

Fura berencana untuk membuat twoshot. Semoga fict abal ini disambut baik deh oleh kalian para sunbae di sini *deep bow*

 _ **Mind to Review?**_


	2. Want You Listen To Me

**Disclaimer:**

Jeong Taekwoon ciptaan Sang Khalik. Fura tidak lebih dari sekedar pinjam nama dan memiliki OC. Namun Jellyfish Ent. tetap yang membuat Fura mengenalnya sebagai partner duo VIXX LR bersama Ravi *-*

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Setelah mengistirahatkan diri di taman, Jung Hyejin baru akan memulai makan siangnya di kantin. Dengan sup miso yang baru tiba di mejanya, gadis bersurai gelap itu sesekali meniup kepulan uap dari panasnya kuah yang baru menyatu dengan udara sekeliling kantin. Setelah berdoa, gadis pemilik manik _onyx_ itu mulai menyuapkan suapan pertama.

Gubrak

Hyejin mendongak kaget. Dari indera penglihatannya, dia dapati seorang siswa berhidung mancung terjatuh dari kursi kantin yang rupanya sudah rapuh. Dilihatnya seisi kantin terkekeh melihat kejadian itu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang jangan duduk di situ!" omel Hakyeon sambil membantu Jaehwan berdiri.

Semua mata di sana memandang ketiga siswa itu. Tidak sedikit yang terkekeh mengingat posisi jatuhnya Lee Jaehwan tadi dan tidak sedikit yang tersenyum-senyum berharap mendapat balasan senyum dari salah satu siswa di sana, Jeong Taekwoon.

Perlahan, bibir ranum gadis Jung itu menyunggingkan senyum. Sedikit terkekeh mengingat kejadian di depannya. Tanpa Jung Hyejin sadari, iris _onyx_ di sana tengah memandang ke arahnya. Hyejin yang sempat menunduk menahan tawa kini mendongak dan tanpa sengaja pandangan iris _onyx_ nya dengan iris _onyx_ lelaki Jeong itu bertemu. Setelah membulatkan matanya terkejut, Hyejin yang enggan salah tingkah mencoba mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Jadi kita mau duduk dimana? Kantin ini begitu ramai, tidak ada tempat lagi untuk duduk," Jaehwan membalas omelan Hakyeon.

Kemudian, Taekwoon berjalan ke salah satu meja yang hanya ditempati satu penghuni kantin.

Jung Hyejin yang kembali memakan sup misonya lagi-lagi mendongak. Mendapati Taekwoon, Jaehwan, dan Hakyeon yang berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Apakah bangku ini kosong?" tanya Taekwoon tanpa melepas kontak mata dari iris hitam Hyejin.

Hyejin tersentak. Kemudian dia menunduk. Berharap ada sesuatu datang dan mampu membuat degup jantungnya kembali normal. Hyejin gelagapan. Antara senang dan ingin menjerit, itulah yang dia rasakan manakala berpikir Jeong Taekwoon dan dua temannya akan makan di meja yang sama dengannya. Sampai akhirnya Hyejin menghela napas.

" _Ne_ ," jawab Hyejin pelan. Dapat dirasakan pipinya memerah saat ini.

"Baiklah, _gomawo_."

Hyejin mendongak melihat tiga orang pria di hadapannya pergi. Jiwanya serasa akan terbang dari raganya. Tak terpikirkan olehnya bahwa Taekwoon bertanya begitu untuk meminjam salah satu kursi di sana untuk menggantikan kursi yang patah oleh Jaehwan. Dan pada akhirnya, tiga orang itu tetap makan siang di meja yang ada di seberangnya. Sama sekali tak duduk satu meja dengannya. Tentu saja rasanya sakit. Tapi Hyejin juga sedikit menyesal karena berharap terlalu banyak.

Tes

Kristal bening menetes pada kuah sup misonya yang masih sebanyak tiga perempat dari porsi sebelumnya. Hyejin menangis tanpa suara. Gadis itu menunduk. Menyeka air di pelupuk matanya dan bangun dari duduknya. Berjalan lemas menuju kelasnya tanpa berpikir untuk melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Kenapa aku menangis? Sampai kapan pun aku hanya sekedar ada sebagai adik kelasnya. Tidak lebih. Mana mungkin aku bisa berharap lebih?" gumam Hyejin yang kemudian berlari dari tengah-tengah kantin setelah melangkah pelan dari mejanya.

Blam

Jung Hyejin yang baru saja membanting pintu toilet dan berlari ke arah wastafel segera memutar kran air dan mewadahi air mengalir dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Hyejin membasuh wajahnya dengan air beberapa saat sampai akhirnya mendongak memandang cermin. Mata hitamnya menatap sayu bayangan dirinya pada cermin. Dia sangat mengagumi Jeong Taekwoon. Senior yang sudah menjadi pusat perhatiannya selama satu semester ini sudah cukup menyita waktunya. Sudah berkali-kali Hyejin menghayal sendiri. Hyejin menyesal karena bisa serapuh ini. Berjanji, Hyejin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengulangi kerapuhan yang sama. Dia sangat berharap ini kali terakhir dia menangis.

.

.

.

Setelah jam pelajaran terakhir, sejumlah murid berhamburan meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Tanpa terkecuali Hakyeon dan Jaehwan yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Taekwoon pulang. Akibat ketidakhadiran Jung Taekwoon tempo hari, Kim Wonshik memberikannya tugas susulan. Itulah alasan Taekwoon masih sibuk duduk berseberangan dengan Wonshik di ruang guru. Itulah alasan Jung Taekwoon masih berkecimbung dengan tugas fisikanya.

Cklek

Di ruang guru yang hanya dihuni Wonshik dan Taekwoon, masuklah seorang guru pelajaran matematika bersama salah satu muridnya yang membawa buku-buku tugas.

"Terimakasih sudah membantu mengumpulkan tugas kelasmu, Jung Hyejin," ujar Kim Hongbin yang dibalas anggukan dan senyuman tipis pemilik manik _onyx_.

"Sama-sama, Lee- _songsaengnim_. Kalau begitu aku mohon izin pamit," ujar Hyejin sambil membungkuk hormat setelah meletakkan buku tugas yang bertumpuk itu. Dia juga membungkuk hormat pada Wonshik yang duduk rangkap tiga meja di sebelah meja Hongbin. Iris _onyx_ nya tak mendapati Taekwoon yang sebelumnya sedang mengerjakan tugas di sana. Mungkin Taekwoon sudah selesai dengan tugas fisikanya, pikirnya. Tak ambil pusing, Hyejin pun berjalan ke arah ambang pintu ruang guru.

"Bolehkah aku bicara denganmu?"

Hyejin yang sudah berbelok menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar ada yang bicara di belakangnya. Perlahan, gadis itu pun berbalik.

"Tae-taekwoon- _sunbaenim_?"

.

.

.

Hyejin duduk di atas bangku taman tempatnya biasa bersantai. Menikmati bisikan angin yang membuat surai gelapnya melambai bebas di atas kepalanya. Tapi kali ini dia tidak sendiri. Seorang lelaki dengan lekuk wajah tegas baru saja membuatnya mau tak mau mengajak lelaki itu bicara di sini. Dan kali ini, mereka duduk berdua di bangku taman tempat duduk Hyejin biasanya. Sejak tadi gadis itu hanya menunduk. Memandang tanah dan mendengar bisikan angin yang hening juga sesekali mendengar suara helaan napas lelaki di sampingnya.

"Kau tau, Hyejin- _ssi_? Aku sudah melihatmu sejak lama," gumam Jeong Taekwoon yang masih mendongak memandang merah mega. Hyejin yang sempat tertegun kini menoleh memandang lelaki Jeong itu. Taekwoon yang sedari tadi sedang memandang langit, kini balik menatap Hyejin.

"Ma-maksud Taekwoon- _sunbaenim_ apa?"

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Bulan Pertama Semester 1**

Jung Taekwoon yang sedang menghabiskan jam istirahatnya di kelas, memilih menikmati rotinya di dekat jendela. Berhubung ruang kelasnya bersebelahan dengan taman sekolah, Taekwoon biasa menikmati pemandangan taman dan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi dari jendela kelas yang terbuka. Sampai suatu ketika, sebuah sosok menarik perhatiannya.

"Jung Hyejin," gumam Taekwoon begitu membaca _nametag_ pada kemeja seragam gadis bersurai gelap itu.

Taekwoon tak kunjung melepas pandangannya dari gadis yang sedang menyiram tanaman hias.

"Taekwoon- _ah_! Ayo kita ke atap sekolah!" ajak Cha Hakyeon usai mendobrak pintu kelas Taekwoon yang sedang sepi. Taekwoon yang baru akan memanggil gadis yang dilihatnya dari jendela hanya tersentak kaget. Begitu iris _onyx_ nya diarahkan untuk memandang Hakyeon, Taekwoon menghela napas kasar.

"Hn, baiklah," sahut Taekwoon sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana dan berjalan mendekati Hakyeon yang juga dirangkul Jaehwan. 'Mungkin lain kali aku akan bertemu dia lagi,' batin Taekwoon sambil tersenyum tipis.

 **Bulan Ketiga Semester 1**

Pagi ini cuaca sedang tidak cerah. Hujan deras terus mengguyur sejak matahari belum menampakkan diri dari ufuk timur. Jeong Taekwoon yang sedang sarapan roti di bangku kelasnya -yang tetap dekat dengan jendela- tertarik perhatiannya oleh sosok di taman belakang sekolah. Jung Hyejin berjalan menuju taman untuk memeriksa tanaman hias yang dirawatnya. Taekwoon terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Hyejin pada seekor anak kucing yang duduk di antara tanaman-tanaman hias itu.

"Ugh, kau pasti kedinginan," gumam Hyejin sambil menggendong kucing itu dari sela-sela semak peliharaan. Hyejin meletakkan payungnya di atas tanah dan meletakkan kucing itu agar berteduh dengan nyaman di bawahnya.

Taekwoon benar-benar akan memanggil gadis itu sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. "Ck, Jung Hyejin, kapan aku dan kau..." Jeong Taekwoon kembali menghela napas kasar.

 **Bulan Keenam Semester 1**

"Taekwoon- _sunbaenim_!"

"Hei, kau dipanggil." celetuk Cha Hakyeon yang menyadari ketidakpekaan indera pendengaran Jung Taekwoon.

"Aku dengar," sahut Taekwoon sambil tetap berjalan.

"Tetap merasa itu sekedar teriakan penggemar, huh?" celetuk Jaehwan asal.

"Menyebalkan!" suara itu seolah menggema di telinga Taekwoon dan membuat langkahnya terhenti untuk kali ini.

Taekwoon menoleh dan mendapati Jung Hyejin sudah berbalik pergi. Iris _onyx_ nya membulat melihat sebatang cokelat yang digenggam tangan kanan gadis itu.

'Mungkinkah cokelat itu untukku?'

.

"Apakah bangku ini kosong?" tanya Taekwoon tanpa melepas kontak mata dari iris _onyx_ Hyejin.

Hyejin tersentak. Kemudian dia menunduk. Berharap ada sesuatu datang dan mampu membuat degup jantungnya kembali normal. Hyejin gelagapan. Antara senang dan ingin menjerit, itulah yang dia rasakan manakala berpikir Taekwoon dan dua temannya akan makan di meja yang sama dengannya. Sampai akhirnya Hyejin menghela napas.

"Ya," jawab Hyejin pelan. Iris _onyx_ lelaki Jeong pun membulat. Taekwoon tertegun melihat rona merah di pipi gadis di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, _gomawo_ ," ujar Taekwoon sambil berjalan menyeret salah satu kursi untuk dipindahkan ke meja tempatnya tadi mau duduk.

'Apakah salah tingkahnya tadi adalah karenaku?'

Hyejin mendongak melihat Taekwoon berbalik pergi membawa kursi itu. Hyejin tidak lihat saja mimik penyesalan Taekwoon sekarang.

'Kenapa aku tidak duduk dengannya saja? Entahlah, aku takut bukan untukku lah mimik tersipu itu. Aku takut bukan untukku lah cokelat yang dibawanya tadi. Aku takut, sangat takut.'

Dan tanpa Taekwoon sadari, jiwa Hyejin serasa akan terbang dari raganya. Tanpa Taekwoon sadari Hyejin merasakan sakit dan sedih. Salahkah jika Taekwoon maupun Hyejin berharap banyak?

Tes

Kristal bening menetes pada kuah sup misonya yang masih sebanyak tiga per empat dari porsi sebelumnya. Hyejin menangis tanpa suara. Gadis bersurai gelap itu menunduk. Dari tempat yang tak jauh dari tempat Hyejin makan, Taekwoon sadari gadis itu menangis. Iris _onyx_ nya tak lepas dari gadis yang kini menunduk.

'Dan apakah benar aku yang menjadi alasanmu menangis?'

 **FLASHBACK END**

Taekwoon sudah cerita banyak. Dan Hyejin juga sudah banyak terisak. Dia terkejut bukan main begitu mendengar apa yang Taekwoon rasakan selama ini. Yang Taekwoon rasakan selama ini hanyalah takut. Takut bukan dia yang menjadi penerima cokelat dari Hyejin. Takut bukan dia yang menjadi alasan Hyejin merona tersipu. Namun sekarang ketakutan itu datang bersamaan dengan sisi baik dari ketakutan itu sendiri. Jika ketakutan Taekwoon tentang dirinya yang menjadi alasan Hyejin menangis tidak pernah datang, belum tentu Taekwoon akan mengatakan semuanya untuk membuat Hyejin dan dirinya sendiri merasa lebih tenang, bukan? Dan sekarang hasilnya, lega bukan main. Hyejin lega akhirnya bisa dekat dengan Taekwoon. Baginya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Jadi, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku ' _sunbaenim_ '?" tanya Taekwoon yang membuat Hyejin memandangnya masih dengan mata yang sembab. "Maksudku, bisakah aku menjadi lebih? Err...kau tau maksudku kan, Hyejin- _ssi_?" Taekwoon tertawa hambar setelah mengatakannya. Pipinya memanas menahan gugup.

Tak lama, gadis itu menyeka sisa kristal di pelupuk matanya dan memandang Taekwoon sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Jika aku menginginkannya, apakah kau akan memberikanku izin untuk menganggapmu lebih?"

 **END**

 **A/N:**

Udah, scene pelukannya diimajinasikan sendiri aja *ditimpuk pisang*

Fict ini selalu aneh deh yampon! Om Ravi jadi guru fisika :v Bang Hongbin jadi guru matematika X3

Ulang! Om Ravi jadi guru fisika :v Bang Hongbin jadi guru matematika X3 Andai dua bidang studi maut itu benar-benar ada yang gurunya seperti mereka XD

Argh! Apakah ada yang paham maksud fict ini? Apakah isinya sungguh jauh dari judul? Ah sudahlah, Fura pasrah.

Makasih ya kalian yang sudah RnR & FnF itu pun jika ada. Ada lagi yang mau req fict? :v *sok jago*

Mind to Review?


End file.
